


Love Story

by hiro_kuroru



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, ordinary girl x superstar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiro_kuroru/pseuds/hiro_kuroru
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita singkat antara (Y/n) dan Omi-Sang super star-
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Reader, Tosaka Hiroomi/Reader





	Love Story

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sering tampil di televisi? Seseorang yang dikenal oleh masyarakat di seluruh negeri sakura ini?

Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sering kau lihat saat berselancar di internet? Seseorang yang dikenal oleh masyarakat di seluruh negeri sakura bahkan dunia?

Itu adalah hal yang sulit sekaligus langka! Namun, keberuntungan sedang memihak pada (Y/n). Saat ini, gadis itu baru saja sampai di negeri yang tersohor dengan julukan negeri matahari terbit. Lebih tepatnya, saat ini ia berada di bandara internasional Tokyo, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Bandara Haneda.

Tujuannya kemari adalah untuk berkunjung ke tempat pamannya sekaligus mencari pekerjaan, namun gadis bertubuh mungil itu tidak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang karena kecerobohannya yang terlalu fokus pada ponselnya. Ia membungkuk seraya bergumam maaf kepada seseorang yang (Y/n) tabrak.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali anda harus berhati-hati," ucap suara yang terdengar berat namun lembut.

(Y/n) menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Seketika napasnya tertahan melihat orang yang begitu ia kenal. Salah seorang yang begitu terkenal di negeri ini berada tepat dihadapannya. Orang yang hanya bisa (Y/n) lihat melalui internet, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya.

"Sekali, aku meminta maaf, Tosaka-san," ucap (Y/n) sedikit bergetar.

Pemuda itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis, lalu berlalu dari hadapan (Y/n). Sementara pemuda itu pergi, gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu terlihat mematung beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga! Di-dia Omi!" ucapnya setengah berteriak yang kemudian mencari sosok tersebut. (Y/n) menghela napas kecewa ketika orang yang ia cari telah menghilang berbaur dengan para pelancong. Dengan berat hati, ia pun meneruskan langkahnya dan keluar dari bandara tersebut.

Tidak ada yang menjemput (Y/n) di sana, karena gadis itu memang tidak memberitahu keluarga pamannya tentang ia yang akan menetap di negeri ini selama beberapa tahun. Lebih seperti, ia ingin memberikan kejutan kepada keluarga pamannya.

(Y/n) menghentikan sebuah taksi selepas ia keluar dari bandara, dan segera berangkat menuju kediaman sang paman. Di dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sang paman, ia tak lupa untuk mengabari keluarganya yang berada di Indonesia bahwa (Y/n) telah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat.

Sebenarnya, (Y/n) ingin mencoba transportasi umum seperti bus atau kereta cepat. Namun, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tersesat karena kunjungan ke rumah pamannya terakhir kali adalah lima tahun yang lalu. Sungguh teramat lama. Tentu saja banyak yang berubah, bukan?

(Y/n) berinisiatif memutar sebuah lagu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya dalam perjalanan.

_Haikei kono tegami_

_Yondeiru anata wa_

Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi penumpang. Menatap keluar jendela. Pejalanannya masih panjang.

_Doko de nani wo_

_Shiteiru no darou_

_Juugo no boku ni wa_

_Dare ni mo hanasenai_

_Nayami no tane ga aru no desu_

Rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya, ditambah lagi alunan melodi dari lagu yang ia putar mengalun lembut.

_Mirai no jibun ni_

_Atete kaku tegami nara_

_Kitto sunao ni_

_Uchiake rareru darou_

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, seperti ingin tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

_Ima makesou de nakisou de_

_Kiete shimaisou na boku wa_

_Dare no kotoba wo_

_Shinji arukeba ii no?_

_Hitotsu shika nai_

_Kono mune ga nando mo_

_Barabara ni warete_

_Kurushii naka de_

_Ima wo ikiteiru_

_Ima wo ikiteiru_

(Song: Angela Aki - Tegami ~Haikei Juugo no Kimi e~)

Namun, akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

\-----

Di tempat sebelumnya, seseorang menemukan sebuah buku saku berwarna hijau tua dengan lambang burung garuda di bagian depan sampul buku tersebut. Dengan segera orang tersebut menyerahkan buku tersebut ke bagian pusat informasi.

“Ryuji, aku mencari-cari mu tadi. Ternyata kau berada di sini.” Seseorang menghampiri Ryuji yang kini diminta petugas untuk tinggal sebentar.

“Aku tadi menemukan sesuatu, jadi aku kesini,” ujar Ryuji pada orang tersebut. Orang tersebut hanya mengangguk paham tanpa ingin bertanya lagi. Tak lama kemudian seorang petugas menghampiri Ryuji dan berbicara sesuatu pada pria tersebut.

Ryuji terlihat mengangguk kemudia menghampiri temannya, “Ayo, Naoto-san,” ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan pusat informasi. Pria yang lain bernama Naoto itu hanya mengikuti Ryuji. Tentu mereka menuju tempat teman-teman mereka yang lain berada.

\------

Sebuah guncangan membuat (Y/n) terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan bertanya pada sang supir, “Maaf, apakah masih lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, Pak?” “Kurang 10 menit lagi, Nona,” jawab sang supir. (Y/n) mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengalihkan pada ponsel miliknya. Sudah berapa lagu yang terputar selagi dia tertidur? pikirnya bertanya.

Ia mematikan musiknya, kemudian membuka sebuah aplikasi kamera untuk mengabadikan pemandangan yang ada di luar kaca jendela mobil. Terlihat sepanjang jalan pohon-pohon mulai bersemi, membuat mata menjadi segar saat meihatnya. Kemudian mengunggah foto tersebut pada akun instagramnya.

‘ _Awal baru di musim semi_ ’; begitulah caption foto yang (Y/n) unggah.

Akhirnya taksi itu pun berhenti di sebuah perempatan dengan gedung bertingkat di setiap sudutnya. (Y/n) memutuskan untuk turun di sana setelah membayar biaya taksi yang ia naiki. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan merasa tidak ada banyak perubahan di daerah ini. Gadis itu mulai berjalan belok kiri dari arah mini market yang tidak jauh dari perempatan. Dengan semangat ia berjalan seraya menarik koper dan sebuah ransel kecil berada di gendongannya. Sekarang ia hanya akan berjalan lurus sampe menemukkan rumah dimana pamannya tinggal.

Akhirnya (Y/n) sampai dengan waktu tempuh kurang dari 10 menit berjalan dari perempatan. Dengan segera ia memencet tombol bel pintu yang terpasang di depan tiang pintu pagar. Ia kembali melihat kearah sekitar rumah pamannya.

SREEKK

(Y/n) langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu pagar yang dibuka. Orang yang membuka pintu pagar tersebut terlihat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

“Selamat siang, Bi,” sapa (Y/n) dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

“(Y/N)?!” seru orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Bibinya. Gadis itu langsung diboyong masuk ke dalam rumah oleh bibinya, yang kemudian disambut heboh ketiga sepupunya yang kebetulan sekali berada di rumah.

“Seharusnya kau mengabari kami, agar kami bisa menjemputmu di bandara,” ucap sang bibi meletakkan segelas minuman dan juga sepiring cemilan di atas meja ruang tengah.

“Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian dan juga... tidak akan menjadi kejutan jika aku memberitahu kalian,” ucap (Y/n) mejelaskan diikuti senyum tipis. Bibinya menanggapi dengan senyuman. “Saki, sementara (Y/n) akan tidur di kamarmu. Tolong bantu dia membawa barangnya ke kamarmu,” ucap bibi lalu meninggalkan mereka berempat.

(Y/n) menatap anak dari pamannya yang paling muda itu, “mohon bantuannya, Saki-nee,” ucapnya. Saki hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kemudian mengajak (Y/n) untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kamarnya. Sementara itu Tomoya dan Sena kembali ke kegiatan sebelum kedatangan (Y/n).

Sementara itu di kamar Saki, sang pemilik kamar terlihat membereskan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai dibantu oleh (Y/n). “Maaf ya malah membuatmu ikut beberes, aku selalu membuat kerusuhan setelah begadang,” ucap Saki dengan tawa kecil.

  
“Tidak masalah, _Neechan_. Lagipula aku juga akan menumpang sebentar di sini,” ucap (Y/n) yang kini sibuk menata barang yang ia bawa. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mengingat sesuatu, “tadi, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hiroomi Tosaka,” ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah sepupunya.

“Eh? Benarkah??” ucap Saki terkejut, tidak menyangkan adik sepupunya itu beruntung bisa bertemu dengan bintang besar dari negaranya.

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu mengangguk lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan barang bawaannya. “Ah iya, _Neechan_... apakah kau tau rumah sewa murah di sekitar sini?” tanya (Y/n) yang kini telah duduk bersebelahan dengan Saki.

“Memang untuk apa?” tanya saki penasaran. “Tentu saja untuk tempat aku tinggal selama di sini,” jawab (Y/n).

Kening Saki mengerut mendengar jawaban (Y/n), “memang berapa lama kau akan di sini?” ucap Saki kembali bertanya.

“Hmm, mungkin satu sampai dua tahun... kujuga belum tau.” (Y/n) menutup koper miliknya setelah selesai beberes.

Sebuah tepukan lembut (Y/n) rasakan di bahunya. Saki sang pelaku hanya tersenyum saat (Y/n) menatapnya bingung. “Akan kucarikan yang paling murah, tapi tidak murahan,” ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan (Y/n) sendirian di kamar.

(Y/n) merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Saki. Merasa lelah setelah perjalanan jauh yang ia lalui. Sementara ini, yang ia pikirkan adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum besok mengurusi segala keperluan ketika gadis itu berada di sini.

\-------

(Y/n) terbangun ketika tepukan pelan di pipinya ia rasakan. “(Y/n)- _chan_ , bangunlah. Sudah waktunya makan malam,” ucap orang tersebut.

(Y/n) pun terpaksa bangun yang kemudian ia renggangkan tubuhnya. “Cepatlah mandi, OK?” setelah itu (Y/n) segera melaksanakan perintah Saki. Selesai mandi gadis itu bermaksud menghubungi keluarganya di Indonesia sebelum makan malam. Meraih ranselnya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Tiba-tiba ia terlihat panik saat hanya menemukan ponsel dan juga dompet disana.

“Pasporku ‘kok tidak ada?!”

TBC


End file.
